Monkeys, Bloons
Monkeys, Bloons & Blimps: Ages of War is a first-person shooter Bloons game where you start as a Dart Monkey, and you play missions in a SAS4-ish/PvZGW-ish way. Modes. Normal Game. You play a normal single player game. Depending on the map, you'll have to fight some waves of bloons, and at the end, you fight against a boss, usually a bloon which is 3x as hard to beat as the normal bloons of the match. There are 3 dificulty modes: Easy: All bloons have 15% less HP. Stronger bloons don't appear here or spawn much less often. Normal: Do I need to explain? Hard: All bloons are 150% as fast. Weak bloons spawn less often and some of the strongest bloons are only encounterable here. Multiplayer. You can invite someone to play a private match, invite someone to come to a quick match, or just go on a quick match. The max players on a match is 5. Easy: All bloons have 20% more HP than in singleplayer normal. Normal: All bloons are 175% as fast, weak bloons will spawn less often, stronger bloons will spawn more often. Hard: All bloons will spawn 3x as often. Weapons. Dart Bag A bag full of darts. It is unknown how a bag of around 30cm can store so many darts. Dart Monkeys don't care and just use it. *Each dart does 10 damage. *Never needs recharge. Dart Quiver A quiver full over darts. Somehow bestows upon the wearer the power to throw three darts at a time. * Three darts spread out per shot; each dart does 10 damage. * Needs a relatively minor recharge. Whacky Stick Like a spiked piñata-whacking baseball bat, but not. A melee weapon that deals varying damage and moderate knockback. * Each blow does 5-15 damage. * Has moderate knockback. * Needs a relatively minor recharge. Extra Air Bag Stores up some extra air for ability-less bloons, so they can restore the air they spend on shooting short-ranged air bursts. *Range is- how the hell am I gonna describe range in a 3d first-person game? *wthpls face* *Each burst does 3 damage and knockbacks by a few- Agh I have no idea of how to describe proportions in a 3d game! *Can only shoot 7 air bursts, then needs to recharge for 2 seconds. Assassin Set A set with some shurikens, kunais, daggers, and sais. Ninjas like using this for massive popping power. *Shurikens have very long range and do 10 damage just like a normal dart. You can shoot 12 shurikens and then reload for 1 second. *Kunais have 70% of shuriken range, but do 15 damage instead of 10. You can shoot 5 kunais and then reload for 1.5 seconds. *Sai has a short range, but you can make epic high-damage combos with it. It does 15 damage starting, but if you do a second hit in less than 3.33333 seconds, the second hit will do 20 damage instead of 15, and if you do a third hit less than 3.33333 seconds after the 2nd hit, it'll do 25 damage, and for every next hit you do will do 35 damage. *Dagger can only hit if the target is touching you. When you equip the dagger, you'll move at ⅓ speed, and after you use the dagger 2 times, you have to reload for 10 seconds. If a bloon gets hit by the dagger, it'll suffer 1500 damage. Ray of Doom Bionic Boomerang Arm Bouncing Glaive Sun Rifle Bloons. Red Bloon HP: 20 Speed: One-third of the player's speed. Blue Bloon HP: 40 Speed: Two-fifths of the player's speed. Green Bloon HP: 60 Speed: Three-fifths of the player's speed. Yellow Bloon HP: 80 Speed: Two-thirds of the player's speed. Pink Bloon HP: 100 Speed: Five-sixths of the player's speed. Trivia. *I got this idea from a dream I had where me and Lilgrei were playing a Bloons FPS. :P Development team. Add your signature here if you edited this page. SirBardock (Talk | ) 00:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC) TheBlueCreeper78 (talk) 14:23, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Category:Games